


Sadistic Tendencies (DarkSparks OneShot)

by ReapingApathy



Series: Guardian Angel [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: DarkSparks, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReapingApathy/pseuds/ReapingApathy
Summary: "Wraith!""Wraith! Stop, please! You're going to kill him!""Renee!" The electrical engineer shouted trying to pry the voidwalker off the already bleeding otherworld being.Did the skirmisher care? No, only hatred filled her.
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Series: Guardian Angel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692847
Kudos: 35





	Sadistic Tendencies (DarkSparks OneShot)

**Author's Note:**

> Read this before "Reborn".

Sadistic Tendencies Act 1 (Grand Finale)

_"You're being aimed at"._

The voidwalker rose a brow with curiosity and cautiousness, she found nothing suspicious by far and continued her stroll. She was back in Solace, Solace city to be precise, Her squadmate and closest friend although she would never admit it, the electrical engineer suggested they went and visited. Although it was because the french genius didn't want to be alone whilst she dealt with her own personal business, she appreciated the voidwalkers presence around her. She felt "protected" is how Wraith remembered the static defender putting it. The voidwalker shook her head clearing the extra thoughts, she already had the voices from the void that spoke to her. She certainly did not need another distraction. 

_If I spot them I'll avoid them, no problem._

She thought to herself and continued her stroll, she had left the defender to her own devices as the frenchie put it.

"I have got an important meeting Mon Ami" The blondes hair was flowing ever so slightly, showing the fresh shaved sides into a fade. Wraith gave a small smile "Give me a call when you're done so I can get the dropship in okay?" Wraith asked, in compromise. Wattson nodded "Yes Mon Ami" She giggled softly. "Please ease your posture slightly, you look like you're about to engage into a fight. This isn't the games, you know". The accent slipped out heavily at the end of the statement. Wraith nodded with a slight chuckle "Okay, okay fine" She turned to walk off. "Have fun" The skirmisher stated putting a hand up waving as she walked off. Wattson smiled "Give me just an hour" She smiled. 

The skirmisher messed with her finger less gloves slipping them off to stretch her hands and felt them pop in the joint parts. She waited and glanced at her watch on her wrist, she messed with her scarf next adjusting it and throwing the end over her shoulder.

_It's been three hours..._

Wraith sighed, slightly "I don't want to interrupt her in case it went longer, maybe an experiment with a device or something". She said to herself. Plus the voices would tell her, right? They always did. At the moment they seemed calmer than ever, just gentle nonchalant whispers into the mind. She fidgeted, she had already walked around Solace City quite a bit. She tapped her foot before deciding to grab a coffee, as she stood in line she hummed to herself. 

_I should grab her something french vanilla._

The static defender is a genius in her own right but even she had a sweet tooth. Wraith carefully carried both drinks after tipping the barista. She started her walk to the building Wattson was in a meeting at. Wouldn't be bad to just take a glance, right? The skirmisher soon found herself walking up the steps of the building in a slow manner and looked at the sign that plastered it. 

**Hammond Robotics**

They were the ones responsible for making a majority of the Apex games equipment. She hummed, seems right her friend would be in such a place helping out with the technical work. After all, she did name the ring. The voidwalker remembered how excited the defender was to show her the official blueprints to the ring and the way its mechanics worked. Wraith shook her head with a short chuckle before entering the sliding glass doors. A sign greeted her that said. 'Welcome' in all capitals and even a robotic voice.

**"Welcome to Hammond Robotics, we hope you enjoy your stay as we continue helping the pub..."**

The voidwalker was out of range from the introduction and headed down the hallway to check for a receptionist, she saw an empty desk. "That's weird" she remarked out loud. "Hello? Anybody here?" She asked around the empty room, the waiting room was deserted. She found this even more weirder, carefully placing down the drinks, she withdrew the kunai from the side leg, she held it steadily and cautiously. She found that the voices strangely silenced completely in her head. She gritted her teeth in slight frustration. "C'mon Nat, where are you?" She rarely used the static defenders name. She pressed an automatic opening door button, it seemed like it was jammed, or not working correctly, peaking through the glass, Wraith spotted wires ripped out from the wall. She inhaled sharply.

Something was definitely wrong, now she wasn't hesitating.

She kicked the door in with one harsh flatfooted kick, she glanced around yet again. She saw walls of drywall broken in and indented from weaponry, even fists. Her eyes narrowed in caution. She looked up, the sign read 'Robotics testing'. Maybe Wattson was here. She continued slowly. A strong stench of metal hit her sense of smell. She looked to the side seeing bodies. Her eyes read the nametag of one in particular. 'Greeting Receptionist'. So here is where the receptionist was put to her final rest. She looked onwards and proceeded her trail to the testing room, it was right next to a meeting room. More bodies, more bloodshed, an unsettling feeling was starting to settle in the skirmisher's stomach. "Where are you?..." She mumbled. She looked at two doors that had clearly been blown off with tremendous strength. She walked through them 'TESTING' read the sign. Red emergency evacuation lights flooded the area as she noticed the lights were dim in the room.

The backup power is on...

She looked around slowly, her eyes darting left and right for signs of the static defender. She spotted the emergency lever on the wall had been lifted up. The glass was broken, there was more. The skirmisher's eyes widened, it was her partners prosthetic hand. She jogged over and grasped it slightly. She narrowed her eyes at the blood that resided on it. She pulled it from the broken glass casing and shoved it into her bag. "I'll save that for you". She spotted a scientist hung to the wall, a pole of some sort, a javelin? A spear held him still. She looked at it and studied it. Her eyes widened, startled. She saw the pulsating blue haze it gave off. "Voidwalker" the words exited her mouth with gritted teeth. Her heart was pounding and saw another door with a bloody hand print dragged off of it. She grasped the spear and broke it in half releasing the blue haze. It hit her all at once, her eyes widened.

_"She's in danger, go!"_

_"She's critically hurt"._

_"Follow the clues"._

_"Save her"._

The voidwalker hardened her gaze and jogged to the bloody door and opened it quickly, she looked around the big office and spotted more clues of her partner. She spotted the electrical fences set up, in a rush and panic itself it seemed. She saw that the computer remained unharmed, she breathed out in relief, answers. She jogged over and typed at the keyboard, a password... It needs to be scanned. She glanced at the deceased worker in the chair as the fences crackled in the background. She grasped the ID badge and scanned the barcode. "Got it". She mumbled and got into the system. Hurriedly she quickly got into the files of security footage and rewinded it back to two hours back. She watched it with careful eyes.

Wattson held a hand to her chin. "Well, it really is an impressive example, if you were to reverse engineer the ignitor for its air fluctuation, it would move with no problem. Although, why are you building something so mechanically advanced and clearly has plates to handle even the .50 cal shot of a sentinel?" The lead scientist cleared his throat. "Ms. Paquette, I assure you, it's for security purposes only. Nothing to fret, we are still working on securing Kings Canyon after its last catastrophe". The defender nodded slowly "I don't doubt you Mon Ami, I'm just worried". She stated. "What ever could worry you about this?" The scientist scoffed. Wattson was quick to look at him "This bot could easily be turned into a weapon for war, Doctor". She said 'doctor' with as much malice as her accent would let it. She stood her ground. "Ridiculous and abs-" The doors blew open quickly as Wattson covered her face with both forearms. A body which had a bowling ball sized wound flew to the side of her vision. She narrowed her sky blue eyes. "Who?" She whispered as the distant screams were heard of civilians being horrified. She saw a familiar pale grey almost pale blue eyes. She looked around as the voidwalker was clearly not stopping. The voidwalker held a spear like weapon and cut down the scientist in front of him. He spotted Wattson and grasped the spear with an unnatural force of strength.

He glided it carefully into his grip and threw it at the defender with an unprecedented speed. Wattson narrowly dodged as it caught her jacket. She gasped slightly "Renee!" She yelled. "Please help!" 

The voidwalker chuckled "That voidwalker? She can't hear you". The static defenders eyes widened as she reached and pulled the lever for the emergency handle. She grunted as the unknown enemy phased, appearing in front of her and giving a hard earned blow to the engineers abdomen sending her through the office door. The static defender grasped her jacket with her only hand left, her right. she grasped a pocket node and looked up. She quickly got up, there was no way she would win this fight without a weapon, she threw down several nodes as they came to life. The voidwalker seemingly appeared in front of her "Surprise" He chuckled deviously as he grasped her neck lifting the defender off the ground. "Now you must be wondering why I'm here..." He started. "You are going to tell me a little something about some devices and some people". Wattson choked out a gasp "va te faire foutre (Fuck you)" She spouted.

"I-I'd never". She grasped the node in hand and it extended as it released a charge of electricity onto both of them. Wattson gasped in pain, she never thought she would feel that again. The voidwalker released his grip on her as he felt the jolt of volts of electricity wracking his body. Wattson grabbed a chair slamming it over the body of the voidwalker only to have the voidwalker grab her arm. "Gotcha..." He muttered. Wattson gazed at the wrist gadget he wore and then at him quickly before a portal opened and the static defender looked at the camera before feeling the blunt end of a weapon effectively knocking her lights out.

Wraith breathed out "Voidwalker..." She muttered "Why Natalie?" She cleared her head once more and growled softly. She looked at the gadget that was attached to her own wrist. She glanced at the nodes and released a breath. "Typhon... Right" She looked at the node and then exhaled "I hope this has enough electricity in it. I hope". She mumbled and grasped a small clamp with an extension and clamped the node and her device to the void as well. She felt a small surge and infused her ability with it. She used her other arm to reach out as the power amped up three times higher and finally the galaxy fade showed into a portal. She exhaled before jumping into the abyss. 

She felt solid ground as she landed, a node in hand and her weapon she breathed out looking around. Typhon. This was her homeworld, wasn't it? It didn't feel like it. She looked around slowly and felt her sense of power, get stronger? This planet was helping her power levels boost. Good.

_"Follow the road"_

_"She's here"_

_"Careful"_

The voidwalker took off with a sprint, she sprinted down the winding road of the unknown city. She exhaled softly. 

_I'll find you Nat, just a little more time._

The voidwalker didn't know what she would do if the defender got hurt critically, or even worse. She continued her run, what does a voidwalker want with her anyway? Superior weapons to strengthen them? She sprinted until a voice in her mind bluntly said.

_"Stop"._

She glanced around slowly, she looked at one building and slowly strolled forward to it. It seemed unguarded. She narrowed her eyes and closed her eyes, if she has more power here. Maybe, maybe she can sync her partners location. She focused, blocking the voices. A rift opened and the skirmisher wandered into it. Lifting her scarf in a comforting way. The defender did knit it for her after all. She landed on one knee in an unfamiliar room and looked around. A cell, she decided after glancing at it. She saw Wattson's unconscious body. "Natalie!" She ran over and kneeled shaking her "Nat? Please, wake up!" She held the engineer and exhaled softly looking at the wounds from the battle. The static defenders neck was definitely was going to be bruised after this. The blue eyed defender opened her eyes slowly "R-Renee?" She asked tiredly. "I'm here" The voidwalker quickly responded. Wattson nodded "My head is heavy, pounding even" the engineer stated. "It's harder to breathe too". The skirmisher had barely noticed the lack of oxygen Typhon contained, she exhaled. "We need to get out of here" the fighter added and looked around slowly. She glanced at the screen at her wrist "Not nearly enough power to get us out". She grunted and looked at the seemingly one mirrored window. 

Wattson slowly moved to get up and gasped in pain "Merde fait mal (Dammit, hurts)" She muttered and groaned softly. She glanced up. Wraith looked at her "You're not in the shape to nearly even get up, this building seems abandoned, as does the town we're in". The skirmisher thought to herself out loud. The engineer sighed "So much for me being useful huh, Mon Ami?" She asked tiredly with a slight chuckle. Wraith looked at her "Sit tight I'm going to look at the box panel. The voidwalker stood, walking over to the said panel and glanced at it. She grasped her kunai wedging it into a weak point on the small metal door and busting it open as it's metal screeched momentarily. Wraith winced before glancing at the wiring. She exhaled, not being someone who completely knew electricity, but by passing a door. Something she needed to do. She glanced at the wiring holding the kunai. She had watched Wattson bypass different circuits, surely this couldn't be any different. She studied it recalling her memories. Wattson glanced at the skirmisher and at the panel. She held her tongue and watched the skirmishers back. "Need help?" The engineer asked. Wraith shook her head efficiently cutting a wire, the door opened slowly. Wraith looked at the defender and smiled "No, I learned from the best". Wattson gave a soft smile as Wraith took one of her arms and placed it over her shoulder. The defender winced getting up and walked alongside the skirmishers left side. She limped slightly as Wraith guided them out of the room and down the hallway. 

They entered an open room that looked closely to representing a lobby. A voice made the fighter jump. "So, you made your way here. You're like me, obviously". He stated. "But you can't even remember this planet, nor its heritage". Wraith carefully allowed Wattson to lean against the wall and handed her the node, it was low on power but if it came down to it. Buy time if needed. This time, it was her turn to defend the defender. She pulled out her kunai, she narrowed her eyes into a fierce gaze.

_"You can't afford to slip up"_

_"You're in a danger zone"_

_"Powerful enemy"_

She readied the weapon, the man spoke "Do you even know why she's here?" He asked. "You didn't bother to ask" He remarked with a click of his tongue. Wraith words were harsh. "Sorry I don't ask questions to a man who harms people I care about". She stated. He grasped another spear on his back this time. "So be it, this would've been for the benefit of our people" He snarled. She flipped the kunai and dashed forward phasing. The man however, did the same, both reappearing as the weapons clashed together. The enemy voidwalker gave a swift kick with his right leg, Wraith twisted to the side grasping the pole of his weapon and swung her body and kicked him in the back. He quickly front flipped onto the side of the wall "Fight me traitor voidwalker!" He yelled and used the wall to launch at Wraith. Wattson's eyes widened as she watched. She glanced at her nonexistent right hand and at the node in her other hand. Wraith dodged as the ground cracked, splintering and floating up from the impact, the man was quick to throw the blade down before Wraith's feet hit the ground. A sharp metal clang resonated throughout the wall as she hit the ground back first, kunai up as the two blades clashed. She phased again out of existence and appeared quickly, swiftly punching his jaw. The man threw a punch at her only to hit her guarded forearm. This was quickly turning into a stalemate. The man growled "Enough, die!" He yelled through his anger and annoyance. He phased out and appeared behind her. Wraith phased out "You're not the only voidwalker here". She muttered to herself and appeared giving a mid air drop kick to the mans side. 

The enemy voidwalker and Wraith disappeared into a fury of phases and rifts as they fought. Their blades clashing was all that could be heard. Wattson used a broken off piece of metal to screw in the node to her missing left arms prosthetic holder. She tightened the screws faster and exhaled sharply making the pain fade. She sprinted across the room quickly as she stuck the circular node to the wall and used her arm as a current feeder. "Wraith!" She yelled. The voidwalker reappeared and threw her kunai. The man grinned "You want to know who your parents are?" He asked. Wraith's eyes widened, of course she did. But not like this. Her heart released a buried hatred. "Don't talk to me like you know me" She growled in an exhale and slammed her foot to his back right into the one stretched fence Wattson had created. The electricity flowing through, proving enough to weaken him. Before he had the chance to phase or get up. Wattson kicked his shoulder flipping him over. Wraith reappeared again in front of him, her eyes in blazing fury. She gave one punch to his face, then two, then three, then more. Her mind and heart cried for a release of the hatred. She grasped her blade again before,

She kicked him against the wall and slammed her fist brutally into his jaw making a few rooted teeth fall out. "You want to play cruel voidwalker? I'll show you cruel, now you wanted to tell me about my parents?" She growled and stabbed the in between his shoulder blade with the kunai. Her hatred was showing fiercely. She wedged apart his shoulder blade effectively dislocating it. The man screamed in pain but laughed "They would hate to see what you've become" he laughed maniacally. Wraith jabbed kunai sharply to his knee. "I'll take one knee cap, then other. Until you scream and beg for mercy". She growled in a harsh and unsteady tone. 

Wattson watched horrified, not sure how to counter the situation, she never ever saw the skirmisher lose it like this. 

Wraith twisted the blade sideways popping the kneecap up. The man yelled in agony "Y-You are determined" His heavy breaths were heard as blood dripped from his mouth. Wraith quickly swiped the kunai up as her hand switched it's position. Effectively cutting his ear off. "This was your choice. You chose to meet me between the lines of life and death" She brought the kunai kunai down once more, she tore open the muscles of the shin of his leg. "Tell me, does it hurt?" The man felt pain set in after his adrenaline had worn off. Now, fear settles. "You are a psychopath!" He yelled. Wraith hummed as she cut the muscles that resided in his leg more. He screamed in agony, the defender had to cover her ears and turn away. Wraith stabbed the connecting the joints of his collarbone and again twisted hearing a satisfying crack as his bone stuck out of his skin. "You will be the message to 'our' people to stay away". She laughed slightly as she stabbed his chest recklessly and pulled to blade jaggedly tearing his chest open effectively. He gurgled on his blood as he felt the air leave his lungs. He started choking on his blood as his consciousness faded slowly from the loss of blood. Wraith resorted to kicking the kunai stuck in his chest all the way through. The hand of the voidwalker fell but Wraith didn't get enough satisfaction, watching his life fade away. Hearing his final breath pass to nothing.

**"More, more, more!"**

**"Hate, hate, hate"**

She tightened her bloody fist and reeled it back and slammed it into his face, cracking through the skull and splitting the jaw bone apart. She pulled back and punched the bloodied and battered deceased being to nothing with brain matter falling. She pulled her fist back again. Wattson grasped her arm with just her one. "Renee! Enough! I beg you, he's dead Mon Ami!" The defender begged. Tears were spilling from the blondes eyes, Wraith's eyes slowly softened "Nat?" She muttered and shook her head clearing it. "I didn't... I didn't want this, my anger". The skirmisher turned away looking at her hands slowly. Wattson grabbed her into a hug and kissed her cheek "Mon ami don't ever do that again? Promise me?" She asked softly as she sniffed "You genuinely scared me for the first time..." Wraith nodded "I promise I'm so sorry... Lets get out of here I don't want to think about it" She muttered and helped Wattson out the door. She coughed softly and looked at the defender and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry Nat" She said softly and then concentrated on the planets endless supply of power into herself. She exhaled making a portal for the two exhausted legends.

"Renee wait..." The defender murmured. Wraith turned "Yeah?" She asked. Wattson glanced at her softly. "There will be more, we've got to be ready". Wraith nodded "Yeah, I know. I'll start preparing". The defender looked at her "Thank you, for saving me" she said softly. Wraith gave a small smile even through this experience. "You're welcome, I will always risk it all for you". She replied. Wattson's gaze softened and she grasped the voidwalkers hand before getting on her tippy toes and planting a kiss on the skirmisher's lips "Thank you, Mon Amour..." She replied softly before walking into the portal with her partner.

Sadistic Tendencies End


End file.
